Eclipse Arrow
"LETTUCE hope I can eat it all."- One of Eclipse's most infamous puns at the lunch table Eclipse Arrow is the adopted daughter of Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt. She's a Rebel as she wants to find her own Prince Charming and to undo her mother's irrational and cruel deeds. Her weapon is a Bow and Arrow set named Fauna. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle, Eclipse becomes a hermit to retrace her mother's steps and undo what she did. And met a druid named Alex Hunter whom she fell in love with and is currently dating. Personality Eclipse is a sweet, carefree and spazzy girl. She is extremely energetic and joyful, a stark contrast to her best friend and roommate, Midnight. She just wants to be free and bring happiness to everyone and she is a total animal hugger, and refuses to harm any, plus she's a vegetarian. She is much more merciful, kind and rational than Artemis and is also much more optimistic. But she does have a short-fuse and can break anyone's arm if they hurt her friends. She also likes making puns. But she can be serious when it comes to comforting her friends or standing up to Royals and in fights. She also loves to pull pranks. She also wishes to find her own Prince Charming who would love her for the way she is. Appearance Eclipse has tan skin, grey eyes and messy, shoulder length dark green hair. She often wears a slightly ripped black t-shirt with the words "REBEL" written in green on it, a ripped teal colored camouflage vest over it that has a pair of antler-like logos printed on the back, black leggings and teal converse boots. For training she wears a faded teal sleeveless crop top, black shorts, black leather gloves and bandages on her legs and waist. In season 2 her appearance changes slightly, she now has short hair and wears short cargo shorts over her leggings and her T-shirt is now more ragged. Abilities Eclipse is a master archer and survivalist, parring against Sundarata Devi. She is shown to be very skilled at parkour and often uses it to evade her opponents whilst looking cool. Her style of combat is very similar to that of a ninja, hiding then striking, then hide again. She can do this thanks to her parkour skills, flexibility and weapon, which can transition from a sniper-bow to a regular set of bow and (explosive) arrows. She also likes to toy with her opponents, even using puns to aggravate them and keep them wide open for an attack. How she fits into her myths Eclipse was born to an impoverished family, since she is a girl, they thought of her as nothing more than a liability. So they left her in the forest to die. Artemis took pity on the child and took her in and raised her as her own. Eclipse grew up with her mother's various animal companions and begins to develop a deep love for nature and it's creatures. She would even protect animals from her mother if she planned to hunt them, even secretly raising orphaned animals in her room and releasing them far from the temple. One day, she was out playing in the forest when she met a boy who was about the same age as her, the two children began playing together and the boy gave her a pink flower. Eclipse was about to take the flower he picked for her, Artemis intercepted and sent a boar to skewer the boy. Eclipse had to watch her first friend die and began crying, when confronting her mother why she would so this, Artemis casually said "I don't like males". Eclipse's loneliness deepened after that incident as she was forbidden from leaving her mother's temple and its premises. Years rolled by and she was eventually forced to come to EAH. Category:Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels